Optic elements are used to focus and otherwise control light emitted from an associated light source, and/or to collect light for projection onto an associated camera or other light sensor. Known mechanisms for mounting an optic element system (e.g., a lens, or lenses) proximate a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), a light sensor, or a camera include adhesives, complex snap-in optic element assemblies, optic element holders, pressure fit optic within a holder, etc. For example, an optic element may be affixed to a LED. body assembly using various adhesives, or the optic element may be captured in a machined optic element assembly in a fashion of expensive camera optics.
Known optic element assemblies are both expensive and inflexible with regard to an ability to modify properties of emitted radiation. Furthermore, known optic element assemblies require additional mechanical mounting aids when used on a single or multiple array of light sources or light sensors. Moreover, light sources or light sensors are often, themselves, mounted to a printed circuit board, while an associated optic element may not be connected to the printed circuit board at all.